Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 109
"Surprise Showing", known as "The Falcon Perishes on the Battlefield" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 12, 2016 and in Canada on September 23, 2017. Nicktoons aired on March 17, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on April 20, 2017. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian and Yuya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow and Shay vs. Obelisk Force.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. Turn 1: Yellow Yellow activates "Polymerization", fusing two copies of "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Shay then activates the effect of the second "Vanishing Lanius" to Special Summon a third copy of "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Shay overlays his three Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Hunting Hound" to put a Gear Counter on that monster. "Rise Falcon" gains a Gear Counter. Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control until the End Phase (100 → 1500). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Double Hunting Hound". As a monster with Gear Counter is battling, Yellow activates the effect of "Double Hunting Hound" to destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. "Rise Falcon" is destroyed. Shay activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", letting him Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle or card effect this turn from the Graveyard, then Rank it Up. Shay Special Summons "Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position and Ranks it Up, performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" in Attack Position (1000/2000). The effect of "Blaze Falcon" lets it attack Yellow directly (Yellow: 4000 → 3000 LP). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage, its other effect activates, letting Shay destroy a monster Yellow controls. He destroys "Double Hunting Hound". Shay Sets a card. Turn 3: Red Red activates "Polymerization" fusing three copies of "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Red activates "Ancient Gear Double Imitation", letting him Special Summon two "Ancient Gear" monsters from either Graveyard, but their effects are negated. Red Special Summons "Double Hunting Hound" (1400/1000) and "Hunting Hound" (1000/1000) from Yellow's Graveyard in Attack Position. "Hunting Hound" attacks Yuya directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Big Escape", which ends the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Friendonkey" (1600/600), "Performapal Silver Claw" (1800/700) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. "Silver Claw" attacks "Triple Hunting Hound", with the former's effect increasing the ATK of all "Performapal" monsters Yuya controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Friendonkey" 1600 → 1900, "Silver Claw" 1800 → 2100). "Triple Hunting Hound" is destroyed (Red: 4000 → 3700). "Friendonkey" attacks and destroys "Hunting Hound" (Red: 3700 → 2800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Double Hunting Hound", doubling the battle damage via the effect of "Odd-Eyes" since "Double Ancient Hound" is Level 5 or higher. "Double Hunting Hound" is destroyed (Red: 2800 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Green Green Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Green activates the effect of "Hunting Hound" to inflict 600 damage to Yuya. As he controls a "Raidraptor" monster and Yuya would take damage, Shay activates his face-down Counter Trap Card "Raidraptor - Silent Roar" to negate the effect of "Hunting Hound". Green activates "Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion", letting him Fusion Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster using Fusion Materials from the Graveyard, but that monster's effects are negated. He fuses "Triple Hunting Hound" from Red's Graveyard and "Hunting Hound" from Yellow's Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Green activates "Double Imitate", letting him Special Summon "Double Hunting Hound" (1400/1000) from Yellow's Graveyard and "Triple Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) from Red's Graveyard in Attack Position. Green activates the effect of "Hunting Hound" to Fusion Summon an "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck using monsters from his hand or his field as Fusion Materials, as he controls another "Ancient Gear" monster besides "Hunting Hound". Green fuses "Ultimate Hunting Hound", "Triple Hunting Hound", "Double Hunting Hound", and "Hunting Hound" to Fusion Summon "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. Shockwaves from "Chaos Giant" cause a building to collapse and Shay is rendered unable to Duel after being hit by debris. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Odd-Eyes", with the former's effect negating the effect of monsters it battles (Yuya: 4000 → 2000 LP). The other effect of "Chaos Giant" allows Green to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. "Chaos Giant" attacks and destroys "Silver Claw". Yuya activates the effect of the "Performapal Inflater Tapir" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Friendonkey". Yuya attempts to find an Action Card, but shockwaves from "Chaos Giant" cause it to fall out of reach. At this point, Kite Tenjo joins the Duel. He catches and activates the Action Card "Quick Guard" to change an Attack Position monster to Defense Position. "Friendonkey" is changed to Defense Position. The attack continues and "Friendonkey" is destroyed. Because he wasn't part of the Duel and interfered, Kite receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Kite: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 6: Kite Kite draws "Cipher Wing" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200). As he controls "Cipher Wing", Kite Special Summons 2 copies of "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200), both in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of the 3rd "Cipher Wing", Tributing it to increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters he controls by 4 (2 "Cipher Wings" 4 → 8). Kite overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of "Cipher Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of "Cipher Dragon". He targets "Chaos Giant" ("Chaos Giant" 4500 → 3000). Kite activates the Continuous Spell Card "Cipher Interference". He then activates "Cipher Diffusion", letting him target a "Cipher" monster with 3000 or more ATK and reduce its ATK to 0 to let another "Cipher" monster he controls attack three times during each Battle Phase. He changes the ATK of "Chaos Giant" (Treated as "Cipher Dragon" due to the effect of the real "Cipher Dragon") to 0 and allows the original "Cipher Dragon" to attack up to three times during each Battle Phase. "Cipher Dragon" attacks all three Obelisk Force members directly, with Kite activating the effect of "Cipher Interference" as he controls two or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and one is battling. The ATK of that monster doubles ("Cipher Dragon" 3000 → 6000) until the end of the Battle Phase (Yellow: 3000 → 0 LP, Red: 600 → 0 LP, Green: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This was the last episode to feature the Obelisk Force in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. In other languages